Omnusali Asylum
The Omnusali Asylum is an "insane" complex for captured victims of Grimmok and O.M.N.I.'s forces, the Omnusali. It was a large prison complex as well, and it was known for its history of sheer brutality, wailing victims, and heavy, copious amounts of casualties. Notably, the 12th Regiment of the Maelstrom Armed Forces met their ends here, with the exception of one member. The complex itself also contained a laboratory for unleashing dangerous evils upon Outhria. It was headed by Drakroc, an Omnusali general, and Kalus, an Omnusali scientist, responsible for creating the Xei'sha battle armors using soul magicks, and for unleashing the dangerous spectres within the halls. It was said that whoever entered these savage halls would experience fear unlike any other, and that fatality is guaranteed. History The asylum was used as a strategic base during the Maelstrom War, it being located on Mael Isle. It was constructed shortly before the war began, and it is believed that construction on it progressed as the war was forming. Needing an area to build the Xei'sha armor, Kalus used the asylum as an experimental work ground. Drakroc used the asylum to coordinate forces for massive scale assaults. At one point, the 12th Regiment, consisting of the members added to it after the deaths of the original regiment (consisting of the 13th, 14th, 15th, and 16th regiments) under Deathlius Loss'end's command, were captured, shortly after Deathlius encountered Baron Antroth and Kelthar. They were thrown into the asylum's lowest levels, and Kalus wished to use their souls to power the Xei'sha battle armors. Many of the members did not survive the torture. Deathlius' soul, being torn, was of particular interest, since it could fully power the armor as if it was a complete soul, but also "surpass limitations". Deathlius watched one of his members go through the soul-conversion process, but through sheer force of will, he rejected the conversion. Kalus wished to appoint him to a different matter, whereas Drakroc believed in giving him a merciless end. He then ordered the use of the "forbidden devil", the Sha'nex, to destroy the unknown associate. Deathlius was forced to watch the bloody end of his former ally. Drakroc hoped it would break Deathlius' resolve for Kalus' experiments, but made it clear that he would kill Deathlius if he didn't cooperate. Later, the asylum withstood several assaults, but the use of the Sha'nex killed any enemies that entered the asylum's halls. However, a siege cannon crippled the asylum's power supply, enough to cause an asylum-wide blackout, weakening the magical bonds that kept the doors locked. Many of the captives worked to escape - Deathlius and five others crawled through the floors, grabbing their weapons to fight their enemies, and avoiding the Sha'nex at the same time. One of the captives found an energy spike, made by Kalus, used to control the Sha'nex. Deathlius kept it on his person, saying he could try something to combat it if necessary. They later found a Xei'sha shell used to contain a soul. Later, the captives and Deathlius encountered the Sha'nex. The Sha'nex killed, brutally, the remaining captives, and did heavy damage to Deathlius himself. Deathlius impaled himself with the spike hoping to bring about some adrenaline, before realizing the Sha'nex then refused to attack him. Using the Xei'sha shell, Deathlius captured the devil's soul, and went to the top of the asylum, bleeding heavily. At the entrance, Kalus was trying to waive off enemy siege platforms, before berating Drakroc for not taking care of the problem. He later saw Deathlius bleeding out, calling him a fool for not accepting his soul-conversion which may have saved his life. As he tried to leave, Kalus impaled Deathlius, telling him that no one in the asylum leaves, especially not an experiment. Deathlius, not wishing to kill Kalus, thrust his hand out at him while dropping the shell containing the Sha'nex. The spike impaled Kalus, and he was brutally torn apart by the Sha'nex, before it itself died from the powers of the shell. Deathlius walked out after retrieving Endbane from the top rack which Drakroc kept as a decoration piece. A lone siege cannon, meant to destroy an Omnusali siege platform nearby, landed on the asylum, setting it in flames. Trivia *Shadius has said that in the future he would like to see players explore the asylum. However, he is unsure whether or not to make it a dungeon, or an adventure for the players. *The Sha'nex, according to Drakroc, was the most "terrifying thing" within the asylum, and that Grimmok and OMNI were not its original creators. *Deathlius Loss'end remains the sole individual to have ever escaped the asylum. However, this remains the reason for his excommunication behind the war, and why he has adapted a dangerous persona when engaged in conflict.